ktohfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Trodgy Pikachu/Some interesting stuff
So yeah I decided to scrap ToDIH '( Tower of Deeply Infused Hatred ) to work on a couple towers that are made with tricks that are more simple yet cool, each of them have a simple theme which runs throughout the entire tower, I have a couple that I will properly share here A tower that involves '''backtracking - ToATG '( Tower of Agonising Time Gulping ) This one will feature '''backtracking as it's main theme, now what is backtracking? It's a really annoying thing that some games do where you will, say, go from Point A to Point B, get a thing and then you have to go back to Point A, sometimes repeating this process multiple times. A tower where the ENTIRE thing can be rotated by pushing it - ( Currently no name ) This one will be a major gimmick tower, because the ENTIRE tower can be rotated manually for you to platform as you need, this will only really need me to learn how to make one of those sort of things because uh..................................yeah those are very clearly custom Cilent Objects A tower where each floor is a Pushing Box that move in different directions - ( No name either ) This tower will be a little more interesting, because this will really be just a regular tower, until you complete floor 1, where I am still planning for one of two things to happen: 1. You press a button, which causes Floor 1 to get yeeted and causes the rest of the tower to come down, causing Floor 2 to be where Floor 1 is, and for all of the music zones to be moved down, and the Floor 1 one to be moved with it 2. You fling Floor 1 into a giant button which spawns some platforms to go up and reach Floor 2. As for ideas for towers that'll come at some point maybe: ToRRHP ( Tower of Really Really High Places ) will at some point be made, not sure when PoDIH '''( Palace of Deeply Infused Hatred ) if I can get ahold of a high enough place, I'll remake '''ToDIH but with each ORBER boss being a real, proper boss, making it drastically harder then it was planned to be originally PoWW ( Palace of Witchy Worlds ) A re-imagining of Banjo Tooie's Witchyworld as a themed tower where the first floor will be a hub of sorts, and then all the other floors will be the attractions, ending at the top with a re-imagining of the Mr. Patch fight from the same world ToSR ( Tower of Summer Relaxation ) A tower intended for the coming Summer Event, a tower that isn't JUST about the Beach, but focusses on places you might go during a typical Summer Vacation PoHM '''( Palace of Hailfired Mountains ) A re-imagining of Banjo Tooie's Hailfire Peaks, taking advantage of flipping between an Icy and Fiery version of the same map, as concepted in '''SoBT When I do come to make all of these towers, I want them in the Zones and not the Rings as some of these ( especially PoWW, PoHM, '''PoDIH '''and the unnamed PushBox tower ) will all be VERRRY laggy in the Rings due to their complex design and size I had a couple other concepts for towers, but they really didn't get past the 'Just thinking of random ideas' phase So yeah this is really just an update Blog to my original. Coolio. Also if someone could tell me where the heck you can get Turrets and Key Doors for the building kit is kthanks Category:Blog posts